ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cinha Satore
She was a girl of 18 summers '' ''Innocent '' ''And when she died the angels cried '' ''The devil's here tonight '' ''She was a girl of 18 summers '' ''Innocent '' ''And when she died a second time '' ''The angels cried '' Charsong https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2RlcEXkroE Wahre Liebe ist weder körperlich, noch romantisch. Wahre Liebe ist die Akzeptanz all dessen, was ist, war, sein wird und nicht sein wird. ''Die Freiheit liegt nicht darin, '' ''das man tun kann was man will, '' ''sondern darin, '' ''dass man nicht tun muss, was man nicht will. Die Miqo'te vor euch ist recht klein und zierlich...sie wirkt beinahe wie eine kleine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe. Die helle Haut verstärkt diesen Eindruck noch, ebenso wie die blauen großen Augen die von dunklen Wimpern eingerahmt sind. Ihre rot-lila Haare stehen in einem angenehmen Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Hautfarbe und reichen ihr fast bis zum Po herab. Sie hat eine recht lange Narbe im Gesicht die knapp über dem Auge beginnt und bis zum Kiefer herabreicht. Meist legt sie ihr Haar so, das man die Narbe nicht, oder nur zum Teil, sieht. Sie ist defintiv gut verheilt so hell und schmal wie sie ist, deswegen fällt sie auch nicht sofort auf. Um den Hals trägt sie stetig eine Knochenhalskette. Die zierlichen kleinen Hände und Finger scheinen immer irgendwie ein wenig verloren, als wüsste sie nicht wirklich wohin damit. Bis auf die Narbe in ihrem Gesicht scheint ihr Körper geradezu makellos zu sein, was wieder diesen Puppeneindruck sehr verstärkt. ✦ Die Kleidung die sie trägt ✦ Ein großes Herz (metaphorisch gemeint) ✦ Eine Knochenhalskette die sie immer trägt Inhalt der Taschen ✦ Inhalt? Welcher Inhalt? Achso....Fussel! ✦ Verband an der rechten Hand/Unterarm ✦ eine Bisswunde rechts am Hals ✦ Ruhig, schüchtern, zurückhaltend ✦ Je nach auftreten ihres Gegenübers wirkt sie eingeschüchtert ✦ Wenn sie sehr unsicher wird oder eingeschüchtert legt sich ihr Schweif um ein Bein ✦ Ihr Blick wirkt oft unsicher, als hätte sie Angst was falsch zu machen ✦ Je mehr Leute um sie herum sind, desdo mehr erstarrt die kleine Miqo'te puppengleich ✦ Sie hat eine recht hohe Schmerztoleranz ✦ Kochen...Backen....sie würde sagen es ist essbar...was andere dazu sagen? ✦ Überleben...ja das kann sie. Stadt, Wald, Landschaft....egal....irgendwie schafft sie es ✦ Empathie... ✦ Verarzten...Verbände anlegen und sowas ✦ Sie liebt es zu singen...hell und klar ist ist ihre Stimme...wie klares Wasser aus einer Quelle so rein und lieblich...was macht sie wenn sie singt? Es..fühlt sich gut an... ✦ man kann sie im Garten von Natsu Matsuo Haus sehen oder auch wie in selbigen verschwindet ✦ fast täglich sieht man sie jetzt im Finsterwald. Sie scheint im dortigen Waisenhaus zu arbeiten ✦ "Ey die Kleine scheint weg?" "Ja..son Kater hat sie mitgenommen...wer weiss vielleicht nen Sklavenhändler?" (Matrose) ✦ "Armes Ding...Dirne zu sein ist ja das eine, aber wer weiss wo sie jetzt gelandet ist?." (Hafenarbeiter) ✦ "Elender Schmarotzer! Gut das sie weg is', die vermisst eh keiner." (Mitarbeiter der Fischergilde) ✦ "Ich hab' sie mit Natsu gesehen...läuft da was? Sie wirkten so..vertraut?" (eine blaue Miqo'te) Was gestern war, wird nicht mehr sein. Was heute ist, passiert. Was morgen kommt, weiss niemand. Woher kommt die Kleine? Wer ist sie? Irgendwann war sie einfach in Limsa am Hafen...sie sprach nicht viel, nicht oft....sie kam und ging.Ihre Kleidung sah gebraucht und gestopft aus. Sie hatte definitiv nicht viel. Aber man hörte sie nie klagen. Ihr wollte ihre Geschichte hören? Kommt heran und lauscht...wenn sie denn spricht...wenn sie denn erzählt...doch seid gewarnt....Es ist keine Zu-Bett-geh Geschichte.... ffxiv_12052016_042013.png|Am Hafen_1 ffxiv_12052016_042024.png|Am Hafen_2 ffxiv_12052016_042212.png|Am Hafen_3 ffxiv_12052016_042300.png|Am Hafen_5 ffxiv_23052016_004611.png|Natsus Garten Cinha.png|Cinha Screenshot_4.png Am Piano.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te (Mondstreuner)